


Office Dinner

by Shymerc



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dinner, F/M, Flirting, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shymerc/pseuds/Shymerc
Summary: Prompt: Maggie and Fisher having dinner together after a long day.





	Office Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This took ages to write, but it was so much fun so thanks to the sweet anon that asked for it❤

 

A light knock on her office door brought Maggie out from her thoughts, hand stilling on the papers she had been reviewing following the closure of their latest case. Lately, most of her time had been spent flying to Washington and familiarising herself with her new duties after taking over from Blair or in her office trying to get up to speed with the team’s progress. The lab was always quiet this late, and Maggie had gotten used to the silence, being the last one to leave the office which made the knock all the more unusual.

“Fisher,” Maggie said in surprise when she looked up from her work, although it sounded more like a question than an actual greeting.

A small frown appeared between her brows at the sight of him leaning against the door frame, beige case folders tucked under one arm and holding a white plastic bag in his free hand. On occasion, he would stay behind after the kids had left, or they had just closed a case, and share a drink with her but him showing up this late was out of the norm and it sparked a flicker of curiosity.

“What are you doing here?” Maggie questioned as she automatically made space for him at the glass desk, moving her own files to the side. He fought the urge to chuckle at the clear surprise in her dark and attentive eyes. 

“Brought us some dinner,” Fisher said with an easy smile while he held up the plastic bag.

Maggie hadn’t realised how hungry she was until the smell of the food hit her, a thankful smile sent in his direction before placing the pen on the page she had been working on as a bookmark and closing the file. Fisher moved into the office and put the food between them, his case folders stacked on the short end of her desk.

“It’s been a long day, figured you’d just head home,” Maggie commented as she shifted in her seat, his presence a welcomed surprise; she needed a distraction, doubted that she could manage much more work without at least a small break, some food and company.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Fisher moved the chair so that it was on the short end as well.

“Same can be said about you, Maggie,” he fired back and removed his suit jacket, draping it over the back of the chair before sitting down.

She narrowed her eyes, lips pursing because they both knew she had plenty of work which meant long nights. Quite unrealistically, she had intended to catch up with the paperwork before the weekend and maybe get a good night’s rest on Saturday before she had to jet off to the capitol again.

“I have a lot to deal with; Washington was hectic,” she explained, reached towards the takeaway bag and pulled out a container from the Chinese restaurant upstairs. 

“Oh, that’s mine.” Fisher reached for the box, fingertips gently brushing against hers, a feeling of warmth travelling through her body at the touch before he swapped the containers.

Handing her the chopsticks, he opened the container and had a mouthful of noodles, clearly hungry. 

“How did you know what I like?” Maggie asked when she saw that he had picked Chicken Chow Mein for her.

“I’m a detective, remember?”

“A very good one it seems.” 

And if she noticed his bashful reaction, Maggie didn’t comment because then she would have to admit to herself that maybe, just  _ maybe  _ – Pushing away the thought, she took a bite of the vegetables, hummed in contentment as they ate in silence, case files and paperwork temporarily forgotten. 

“DC everything you thought it would be?” Fisher asked. Relaxing in his chair, body angled towards her, he found her gaze again.

“A lot more compromises than I expected, political favours.”

“No CIA skills you could use on them?” A playful smile parted his lips.

“Oh, there are plenty,” she fired back at his remark.

“Any you might want to share? Help a cop out?”

“I'd say you have aces up your sleeve already,” voice light as she fought the smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“You would know, wouldn't you?” He had a teasing glint in his eyes again which she matched until finally breaking eye contact, looking down at the food.

“The kids tell stories,” she offered in a casual tone as if she didn’t really pay much attention to their stories, tried to not let it slip how  _ attentively  _ she would listen to their gossip when they returned to the lab.

“Only good ones I hope,” Fisher said in between mouthfuls, feigned concern and Maggie could only smile in response.

“I couldn’t tell you.”

And she had missed this when she was in DC, their light banter. Fisher was such a vital part of all of this she didn’t know how they would ever function effectively as a unit if he ever left her,  _ them _ .

“You didn’t answer my question, before,” she said after a moment of comfortable silence and he seemed to know exactly what she was referring to without even having to ask for a clarification.

“I figured you could use the company,” he explained, not giving her a real answer while rolling up the sleeves of his light blue shirt. It was probably only because she was so tired that she found the action so distracting.

“They working you hard at the department?” Maggie asked instead, tore her eyes from him and focused on the sizable amount of folders he had brought with him.

“Not as hard as you,” came his response and she didn’t have to meet his gaze to know that there was a teasing glint in his eyes again, could hear it in his voice.

With a small huff of a laugh at the comment, she looked up again, an earnest expression swirling in her eyes. 

“Thank you, Quincy,” she said seriously but allowed a sincere smile to grace her lips, not entirely sure what she was referring to, dinner, his presence, support, everything.

He mirrored her expression, leaned forward in his chair.

“No problem. And I needed the company too.” 

“It's good to be back. I missed it.”  _ You _ .

He was smiling with his eyes, a warmth in the dark brown as he held her gaze, chopsticks resting against the edge of the container, almost forgotten before he broke eye contact and had a mouthful of noodles.

They both returned back to their work, it wasn’t going to complete itself after all. Reading the various reports and Cameron’s notes, Fisher’s words lingered in her mind. Biting down into one of the last pieces of chicken, she stole a glance up at him. He was deep in thought, chewing his food as a crease appeared between his brows in concentration, dark eyes focused on the report. Again, Maggie fought a smile, tried to settle the feeling of warmth blossoming in her chest when he suddenly looked up and smiled back at her. His eyes searched hers for a second as if he was trying to work something out before shifting his focus back to the reports so she did the same, for once content to stay in the office well into the night. And if it was solely because of him that she even thought that, well, then they would have to have more dinners together.

  
  
  
  



End file.
